T for Tango
by lovestruck1990
Summary: The SGC hosts a Valentines Day Ball, and Jack gets quite a surprise from his favorite blonde Colonel.


He could feel his breath catch in his throat as she stepped onto the dance floor , Jack O'Neill had never seen anything more gorgeous. She looked like a tempting goddess of lust in her red halter neck dress. The neckline plunged dangerously low for her, and the skirt flowed daintily above her knee. Jack had been wondering why he had come to the SCG's first Valentines Day Ball, he had been retired for a total of thirty-six minutes when he remembered. It was the same reason that he had to remind himself to breath at times. Samantha Carter, his sizzling former second in command. Who was coincidentally walking, rather determinately across the floor towards him. Jack froze in place. When her eyes met his in a passionate staring contest, he could have sworn that in that instant, the world had stopped turning.

"Hello sir." Carter must know what she's doing to me, thought Jack.

"You look beautiful Sam, absolutely breath taking." Sam flashed him one of her mega watt smiles, the one that caused his knees to turn to Jell-o.

"Would you like to dance, sir?" Her voice was so smooth and low it was almost as if she was purring. Jacks breath caught in his throat, the ever growing lump in the pit of his throat causing him to swallow hard.

"Yeah-sure-you-betchya." As the two stepped onto the dance floor, the soft slow music faded away into the sped up beat of the _'Tango Argentino'_. Jack was almost relieved, if it was one thing he could do, it was tango. Sam, having taken quite a few dance lessons in her time deftly moved into position. Taking her queue from Jack they started off slowly, lovingly; but soon their gentleness was stripped away to raw, unbridled fervor. It was amazing how this dance mirrored their ongoing relationship. A sultry flirtation here, a quick escape there. Jack and Sam were so captivated in one another's gaze that they couldn't see that the rest of the assembly, had cleared the dance floor and were now watching this passion play unfold. Jack was pouring his everything into this one dance, and Sam was matching his intensity step by step. As the music played on, the sweat beading on Samantha's brow was increasing, Jack thought ist was one of the sexiest sights ever. When the music finally stopped, Jack and Sam were standing center stage, their breath coming in labored heaves. When at last they broke their gaze, they realized that they were being cheered by almost the entire SGC staff. Sam looked around and saw Teal'c and Daniel, standing off to the side with two of the largest shit-eating grins she had ever seen. Modesty suddenly struck the Lt. Colonel and her former General dance partner. Blushing fervently, the two hastily exited the floor and retreated to the bar

"Wow, Sir! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Sam's breaths were coming in short pants an they sat down at the bar.

"Same here Carter, and please stop calling me sir, I'm retired. Its Jack now!" Samantha almost spewed out her drink, fortunately she was able to keep the liquid in her mouth.

"Retired! When? Why? How come you didn't tell me!" She was full of an emotion that border-lined on joy and anger and panic. On one hand, she was more than ecstatic that she and her General could now peruse an actual relationship, but the fact that he would no longer be at the SGC for her when she walked through the 'Gate scared the shit out of her.

"Whoa, slow down Sam. To answer your first question, as of forty-four minutes ago, I am now Mr. Jack O'Neill. And to answer your second question-" Jack softly took Sam's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Sam felt her heart stop, right there in Brig. General Jack O'Neill's embrace, she could die right now and still have a smile plastered on her face. As Jack slowly backed out of the kiss he stared into Samantha's beautiful baby blues.

"But what about the SGC. Are you just going to leave it all behind? Who's going to run it if not you?"

"I never said I was leaving the SGC, I'm still commanding the base." Samantha's heart sank with those five words. Nothing was going to change between them, he was still in charge. Jack could sense the dampening of her spirits. He lifted Sam's chin with his finger and made her look him in the eyes.

"It's not gonna stay in the room any more Samantha, I'm no longer military, I can finally marry the woman of my dreams without consequence." Fuck! I didn't just say that out loud did I. Jack started to mentally cuss himself out when Sam broke him from his musings.

"You want to m..marry me Jack?"

"Yeah Sam, always have." Jack was suddenly quite fascinated with the nonexistent lint on his black trousers. It was now Sam's turn to take the leap.

"Yes." Jacks head snapped up, pure joy emanating from his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes? What?" Jack didn't want to get his hopes up too far.

"Yes Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, I will marry you!" Sam the proceeded to kiss Jack senseless, which, given their current situation, didn't take much. Both Sam and Jack were minimally annoyed when they were interrupted by Daniel.

"Damn Jack you definitely don't waste time!" Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Daniel, you knew Jack was retiring and you didn't tell me!" Daniel wasn't sure if Sam was pissed, happy, or both.

"Y..Yeah, but only 'cause Jack said he wanted to surprise you." Even though Daniel and Sam shared a sibling-like bond, he knew that she would not hesitate to kick his archeologist ass.

"You better be glad that I'm too preoccupied with my sexy gen.. retired General to be mad at you."

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy Colonel?" A mischievous smile played across Sam's eyes.

"Sir. Yes, sir." She said with a mock salute as she dipped in to recapture Jacks lips.


End file.
